


Lubrication Spell Gone Wrong

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know thy spells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lubrication Spell Gone Wrong

How did he get into these situations? He should know better, he really should, but really could anyone blame him? He was still young for a giant and he needed some…relief.

Where was he supposed to find a willing partner? Certainly not the kids. Nor the teachers. Just the thought of Flitwick or McGonagall made him shiver in disgust.

"Just don't move, Hagrid," his lover warned.

Don't move, Hagrid thought, not easy when you have a cock stuck up your arse.  
"We have to wait until… well, until my arousal diminishes."

Hagrid had really meant to do a lubrication spell, not an engorgio spell, damn umbrella. He sighed, resigned and said, "Anything ye say, Firenze."


End file.
